


Paper planes

by Kreept12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Goshi - Freeform, Jail, M/M, No Spoilers, Paper planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12/pseuds/Kreept12
Summary: Hoshi Ryouma is actually in prison. But even if he'll die in this jail, he want to have someone outside who know who he's really. So he make a paper plane with a letter he made and throw it over the jail's wall. But he didn't think someone'll reply to his paper plane.





	Paper planes

**Author's Note:**

> Version française : http://archiveofourown.org/works/10831200

_I don't know why I write this. I don't even know who'll read this. Nobody'll read it certainly, after all I have no one who can read what I write. So why I write ? I should stop right now, but strangely I want to write and know that someone will read it one day. I'll like to know that someone will remember me as myself, not as the killer, even if this reputation of "killer" is true. I killed people, I deserve this title of "killer" or "assassin". I deserve what's gonna happen to me, but I want to give this paper to someone, to make this person know who I am through of those lines. However, I guess... I'm really lost without them. Without her. I miss all of them. But I revenged them, and I'll join them soon, at least I hope._

_I know what I'll do with this paper. I'll make a paper plane with and throw it over the wall on the course. Maybe someone on the other side'll found it one day. Or maybe that wolves or others animals will take it and destroy it. Maybe, but who try nothing have nothing. And then, it's the only way I have to talk with the world. Guards will nether leave me give this to someone I don't even know. I'm just a killer for them after all._

***

 _Gonta is sorry to say this, but he don't think so. He don't know who you are, but he know that everyone have someone who care about him in the world. And even if Gonta doesn't know your name, he's sure when you'll quickly go outside of this jail. And Gonta don't think that you're just a killer, he think that everyone have a second chance to being forgive and become a gentleman ! If really nobody care about you, well Gonta will ! He's sure you could be good friend !_  
_PS) ! You were right about wolves, they found your plane and give it to me !_

***

 _Gonta I guess ?... I'll don't hide that I've been a little surprised to see that someone reply to my paper plane. Or even that someone found it. It's true, I didn't tell my name, I'm Hoshi Ryoma. Tennis Killer if you prefer. For telling the truth, I seriously doubt that we can become friends. Don't make a mistake, you look really nice, but the problem is that I'll not go outside of here "quickly". And I seriously doubt that I can be a "gentleman" one day... Anyway, I guess I've like to read your answer, it make me feel better. Thank you._  
_PS) Don't kidding me, wolves aren't like dogs._

_Hoshi Ryoma, the killer from the jail._

***

 _Gonta really like your name ! And yes, I'm Gonta Gokuhara ! In fact, Gonta prefer call you Hoshi than "Tennis Killer", Hoshi sound more melodious ! Gonta can understand your opinion, but even if you'll stay here for a long moment, that can't stop Gonta to become your friend, we can continue to talk with paper's planes ! It work pretty good, no ? If Gonta can help you feel better, than he'll keep talking to you until we can really talk to each other ! Gonta hope you'll answer quickly !_  
_PS) It's not a joke, wolves give me your plane and they were really confused by your letter. They always ask me what you say in your letter !_

_Gonta Gokuhara, the gentleman from the other side of the wall._

***

_Yeah, I'll stay here for a looooong time. Okay, why not after all ? Try to be friend if you're so much determined. Please, can you tell me more about your wolfs ? It's not all days when you can talk to someone who speak with animals._

***

And so began the written correspondence of Gonta and Hoshi.

They forward to each other one paper plane by day. Hohsi didn't know when Gonta sending his plane, but when Hoshi go on the course of the prison, the plane was always here. He took the plane and sat against the wall for reading the letter inside. They'll begin to speak about everything with planes. The time when Hoshi read Gonta's letter was the only moment when he smile or, even if it's happen just one time, he laughed. He can felt the happiness and innocence of Gonta through of this lines. He who wanted to transmit a message by his own, was touched by the one locked up in those of Gonta.

One day, Gonta asked him how he look like physically. Hoshi didn't know how to describe himself, so he asked for pencils of paper and colors from the guards and began to draw himself on the plane, and he wrote to the right of the drawing "your Hoshi". The letter he receive from Gonta was a drawing of Gonta too, it was this day when he laugh. Gonta didn't draw perfectly, but that wasn't why Hoshi laugh. It was the difference between them. Gonta was so tall, and he was so small. Hoshi especially liked the "Your Gonta" at the right to the drawing.

As time went on they became more closer. Even if some days a guard, certainly frustrated by their job, take the plane before Hoshi could read it. Hoshi didn't like those days, he was obliged to ask Gonta to rewrite what he write on the other letter. The first time, Gonta had to show his disagreement with the behavior of the guards. And others times, he'd laughed about it with Hoshi.

As they become more closer, Gonta and Hoshi began to speak about more personal subject. One day when Hoshi was really depressed, he had written the longest letter he ever write. The one where he explain why he was here. He realized how good it was to put on paper everything that made him sad. And the letter that Gonta replied made him cry. " _Gonta promises that when you'll go out, he'll wipe all your tears away and hug you in my arms !_ ". No Gonta, Hoshi'll never come out and will never be able to snuggle at you.

Sometimes, Hoshi dreamed that he meet Gonta. His dreams were beautiful for him. For the first time, he don't dream about his deceased lover or his family. Dreams with Gonta make him smile because they were sweet and innocent, as Gonta. One day he tell to Gonta about his dreams with him and smiled when Gonta said he dreams about Hoshi sometimes.

After eight month where they talk to each other by planes, Gonta began to write about a strange man who come in the forest sometimes. The man staid for three weeks, Gonta've said it was for seeing forest's animals. Everytime when Gonta write about him, he had a bad presentiment and always said it to Gonta. The day when the man leave and Hoshi write about how much he was happy to know that, Gonta asked him. " _Hoshi, are you jealous ?_ ". Of course he was ! A unknown guy come for a few weeks and become so close to HIS Gonta so fast when he can't even see Gonta with his own eyes, of course Hoshi was jealous !

Hoshi didn't said he was jealous, he had an honor to save after all. He just said that Gonta just had some ideas. But it's certainly at this moment when Hoshi began to ask himself some questions...

It was one year and half after their first plane when Hoshi know when he'll die. He known that one week before, but he said nothing to Gonta first five days. Why ? Perhaps because he was afraid. Gonta was too much Innocent, he didn't even know that Hoshi was sentenced to death. He was affraid to loose Gonta's kindness and innocence.

When he have just two days left, he wrote his final letter.

  
" _I'm a liar Gonta, I'm sorry. I should tell you this before. But as we say, better late than never._  
_I'll never be able to see you. I'll never be able to go out of this jail and hug you. I'll never be able see your smile. I'll never be able to hear your voice. I'll never be able to meet your wolfs family, or even your human family. If you can ony know how much I regret to don't tell this before._  
_No matter what can happen, I'm going to die in two days. The only exit for me is the death. If I wrote the first paper plane, it was for say goodbye to this world I guess, even now I don't know why I've write it. But I don't regret to write this plane. I don't regret to meet you, I don't regret to write you so much letter. I don't regret all time I spend when I read your letter. I was happy for the first time since a long time. Now I have a reason to live for. You're my reason to live for. I don't want to make you sad, I don't want to see your tears when you'll read this. But I don't want to lie anymore. Gonta I'm a idiot. The greatest of idiots._  
_If you can know all thing I want to do with you. I'm sorry, I would like see all bugs you like so much._  
_I love you Gonta. I'm an idiot to say it now. I've should tell you this before. This letter is my last, I'll probably read just your next letter, after, it'll be over. If you can know how much I'll miss your letter when I'll go the sky._

 _Forgive me. Your Hoshi. For you, my gentleman Gonta._ "

The next day, Gonta's letter was the last. It was short, but Hoshi like this letter more than the other.

" _Gonta forgives you Hoshi._  
_Gonta loves you too, your gentleman keep dreaming of you. I'll like to spend more time with you. Please wait me when you'll be on the sky, I'll join you one day my love._ "

Gonta loves me.

It was with this thought in mind that Hoshi Ryoma walked down the corridor leading to his execution. When the judge asked him if he had a last thing to say, Hoshi smiles and whispered.

"Goodbye Gonta"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ! It's my first OS with this parring, hope Hoshi isn't too much OOC or something. I keep learn how to speak english, so if you see an mistake, please can you tell. Don't forget to leave a review or/and a kudos !


End file.
